welcome_to_the_chaos_that_is_frosts_mindfandomcom-20200214-history
Aurelie Rainer-Beilschmidt
} |text font= |text font size= |header font size= |header font shadow= |header font= |bio font= |age = 16 |height = 5'4" |weight = "Please, don't." |sexuality = Heterosexual/Biromantic |relationship = Single |birthplace = |weapon = |accent = None |quote = |powers= Offensive #Children of Apollo have the ability to conjure weapons out of pure light which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. #Children of Apollo have the ability to focus an intense beam of light which will burn anything it touches. Defensive #Children of Apollo have the ability to create a protective dome of solid light around them which will defend them from attacks for a short time. #Children of Apollo have the ability to quickly heal minor wounds and slowly heal major, but not fatal, wounds. Passive #Children of Apollo are innately proficient archers. #Children of Apollo innately heal faster than the average human. #Children of Apollo feel stronger during the day, empowered by the sun. #Children of Apollo become slightly empowered when they are protecting those younger than them, as their father is the god of protection of the young Supplementary #Children of Apollo are able to use their voices to sing or simply yell at such a high pitch that it temporarily deafens anyone nearby, but it has the disadvantage of not differentiating between enemy or friends, the longer the pitch is maintained, the more energy is drained. #Children of Apollo can teleport themselves by merging their body with sound waves and travelling along them. Which could be called "sound-travel". To do so, there must be source of sound at where they're leaving and going to. Like someone's singing or any device that plays music. The user must be able to hear the source of sound they're traveling to. The further traveled, the more energy drained. #Children of Apollo have the ability to create temporary light sources, similar to concept of a flare, which will alight an area or blind enemies for a short time. #Children of Apollo can curse someone to sing loudly for a fair amount of time, the target can fight and operate while singing. But they cannot hide and could suffer from a sore throat over time. |user=Frostleaf1615 |user show=Frost |time= }} |powers= |pet= |bedroom= |weapon images= |quote2= |file2=AurelieGif2.gif |file size2=245px |possessions= |likes= |dislikes= |colour= |music= |food= |animal= |book= |quote3= |drink= |song= |movie= |sport= |other= |skills= |weapon= |strength= |weakness= |led= |been= |model= |gender= |eye= |hair= |height= |weight= |ethnicity= |hand= |shoe= |blood= |voice= |marks= |body= |more images= |one= |best= |worst= |change= |mental= |disorders= |medical= |mother= |father= |creator= |half= |full= |other relatives= |family album= |home= |earliest= |best= |school= |kiss= |sex= |love= |other firsts= |nicknames= |native= |languages= |flaw= |fears= |hobbies= |motto= |won't= |admires= |influenced= |compass= |past person= |current person= |crisis= |problems= |change= |alignment= |dream= |current= |quote4= |file3=AurelieGif1.gif |file size3=245px |vice= |bad= |sleep= |quirk= |attitude= |talents= |social= |relationships= |ease= |priority= |past= |accomplishment= |secret= |known= |tragedy= |wish= |cheated= |relates= |strangers= |lover= |friends= |familyp= |first impression= |like most= |like least= }} Category:CHBRP Characters